Sensory Overload
by readcutemanga
Summary: Council Gajevy AU. Based on Rusky-Boz's "Adventures on the Council Part 3". Rated for Language and Adult situations. One shot


**Based on Rusky-Boz's 'Adventures on the Council' Part 3**

 **Please go forth and admire her artwork on Tumblr and Twitter!**

 **Based on characters owned by Hiromashima**

 **I own neither Hrio's charaters nor Rboz's work/story.**

 **Gajevy/Gale one shot!**

 **Warning: Language and Adult scenes**

* * *

 **Sensory overload**

Routine in the morning with Council Captain Gajeel Redfox's squadron requires the men to be up with beds made, dressed and breakfasted by 7am. For the next two hours following is a mandatory physical exercise. Designed personally by Captain Redfox is a series of 'shit-easy' stamina and Cardio exercises. However if you should ask any member of said squadron their thoughts on the 'shit-easy' morning routine, they would respond along the lines of;

"E _asy for a Dragon/Demon!_ " (depending on the individual asked, would depend on the use of either dragon or demon).

Additionally, it was an unspoken agreement with the troops that the combat training with First Lieutenant Pantherlily was just a gruelling but less rigorous.

Now it would be unfair to say that there was no respect or loyalty from the squad towards their Captain. The Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail was a notorious name in-an-of itself before joining the Council and many men upon meeting their new Captain had doubts of Redfox's loyalty and dedication with the Council. He spoke little and when he did it was more of a series of growls than words.

Minds were quickly changed the more missions their squadron was tasked with the Iron Dragon. Witnessing his strength and cooperation with his men in battle, working with his troops not using them for cover like their last Captain, had quickly changed their minds. The Captains' and 1st Lieutenants heightened senses also proved a massive benefit in battle.

Another huge benefit for the squadron was the frequent addition of Miss Levy McGarden who, in the squad's minds, was a pure ray of sunlight to the Cap's dark atmosphere and additionally the only person they knew to memory that could make the Captain do anything; a task that 1st Lieutenant Pantherlily had trouble with on a good day.

Naturally, when the troops spotted and mop of messy blue hair peeping above handfuls of papers heading toward their Captain they knew their torturous morning would be cut short.

* * *

Watching my men finish one of their sets, I'm planning their next repetition when I catch a sent of ink and strawberries. Moments later I spot signature blue messy locks, handful of papers hiding her face, uniform worn correctly ( _psh_ ) and sexy legs in high leather boots. _Damn, I've gotta find a way to get it on with the Shrimp in just those boots_ is really the only thought I have when I see her in uniform. She's muttering to herself and thankfully headed in my direction, to I call off the men's reps and send them to the showers. Or they'll be all over my Shorty… Still muttereing to herself she nearly walks right past me, nose still buried in the papers, until I put a hand on her head a steer her back to face me. Her shocked expression never fails to make me grin.

"Ah Gajeel! I was just looking for you!"

"Well you found me Bookworm, what can I do you for?" I leer down at her.

She blushes lightly at my double entendre but otherwise ignores it.

"So, from the Intel that I managed to gather I know that Avatar is going to perform the Purification in the town of Malba so I've found a map of the area and I was hoping to get your opinion on where they are most likely to attack from?"

Shorty shows me a couple of papers of maps. City layout, surround fields, forests and general terrain.

Looking at the maps I give her every possibility of attacks, when in the middle of my hypothesis I feel the lightest and softest of pressures just under my jaw. I stop perfectly still. The Shrimp has always had the most baffling and weird effect on my senses. Being a dragon slayer I have long since been accustomed to have abnormally heightened senses above a normal human. For example I could hear Lily's heartbeat when he's standing next to me, simultaneously the conversation of the men in a tent 500 meters to my left and if I concentrate, a river running 3 kilometres, all at the same time.

When it comes to Levy my senses are still heightened but solely focused on her I can smell the toothpaste she used after eating toast and jam for breakfast, feel her heat invading my exposed skin and hear her slight intake of breath when she pulls back a little to look me in the eye so I see the detailed flush of her cheeks. All that I need to complete my current sensory overload is he lips on mine, but before I can command my hand to grab her to me, she gives me the most adorable damn-near cheeky grin and chuckle. But its not her usual bubbly tinkle, it's MY laugh! But it's too damn cute and to my humiliation I can feel my cheeks heating up! I need to get my shit together and glare at any mother fuckers who dare catch me blushing (except my bae).

But then there a small hand on my collar, tugging my head down to her level which leaves me bent over a fair bit. I'm still shocked that she's doing this in board daylight. Usually it's me that sneaks a kiss leaving her flustered and blushing. I know im standing there almost bent over half with my arms sticking outwards with a Mavis-awful expression im sure. However, before I can even consider responding, I feel her lips part ever so slightly against mine, and I'm treated to the delicious taste of toast, jam, toothpaste and something that's all Levy. Just when I feel like I've gotten my shit together enough to actually respond, my eyes fly open wider when I feel her tongue ever so slightly slide along my bottom lip before pulling away and smoothing down my collar she's bunched into Levy sized fist.

"Alrighty then Gajeel, that's for that. Can I leave these papers with you to write down your thoughts for me to catalogue? Thanks!"

And with that she's turned tail and scarpered off.

I can't move, I'm still hunched, hands in the air, papers slipping from my motionless fingers. Shit my face must be steaming! I straighten up and run my tongue over my bottom lip and grown as quietly as possibly at her lingering taste. I hear a low snigger approaching on my right and without thinking launch an iron pole at the approaching target. Thankfully (or unfortunately) it's only Lily who easily dodged my attack and openly laughs at me.

Giving him my most dangerous look, that I like to call my 'Phantom Lord Smirk' I ask;

"Something funny Lil?"

"Oh it's just that _you_ usually like to embarrass Levy in public. To see the roles reversed is refreshing!" he grins back tauntingly

"Get your sword Lil; its about time or another go! You and me! Looser cooks the other's meals for a week, you game?"

Transforming into his unleashed state, he pulls his sword from seemingly nowhere and with a fanged grin lunges at me.

* * *

Admittedly, the fight with Lil lasted longer than I had thought and it's late afternoon by the time we've finished and cleaned ourselves up. Lil and I decided to call our dual a draw if only to spite the gathering of troops that started to place bets on who was going to win. I'd never allow something as petty at betting come between me and my cat.

Heading over to the centre of camp where the food tent is set up, I order my usually meal; heaping mounds of everything and head over to my usual seat I share with Levy and Lily. I frown a little when I don't see my Bookworm in her seat, but it is later than usual for me to eat. Frankly, I think it's a good thing cause I don't know of I'm ready to face her after _that_ little show this morning. I need to pay her back. I need to show her that she doesn't have me wrapped around her finger. I mean, she does but I can't let her (or Lily) know that! I take an extra vicious stab of my stake when I think of how flustered she had me this morning. Thank Mavis no one else but Lily saw that! My rep as a cut-throat Captain will all go to shit!

I get distracted by a sergeant after my lunch and I don't give any more though to my little payback on that blue-haired minx until I'm walking past her tent that evening, her tent that is conveniently next to mine. For her protection! I can hear her quiet breathing from inside. Her lights are off so she must have fallen asleep. I'm not proud to say that I do have habit of checking on her when she's asleep from time to time. To check she's alright! Not to be a creep or because she's a little bit cute when she sleeps. Only my Shorty can make drooling when asleep cute. I stop by her tent door and take a quick look around. It's dark and quiet but I slip into my Iron Shadow Dragon mode and move with the darkness to the entrance of her tent. I open the tent zip a slither and ease my shadow through. Returning to my solid form, I take in her messy hair, drool on the pillow and baggy duck pyjamas and breathe in the scent that's all Levy. Silently I remove the books she has left stacked on her mattress to careful piles on the floor to give her more room. I know she tosses a lot in her sleep. I think about crawling over her and waking her up with a kiss as revenge for today but for the same of my pride it needs to be somewhere public with the possibility of getting caught. Seeing the books all over Levy's floor and deck, I figure she's going to be heading to the library at some point and smirking I decide to ambush her there.

Unable to resist my urge to touch her, I gently as possible push a lock of hair from her perfect face and take a deep inhale of that wonderful Levy aroma before merging back into shadow and slipping from her tent.

* * *

Flicking through a reference book and then placing it back on the shelf before me, I pick up another looking for any reference to Malba's history and why Avatar want to start their 'Purification' in this particular town before the upcoming meeting. A bang followed by books falling from their shelves startles me out of my reading. Annoyed that someone would carelessly walk into a bookcase and send books flying, I look for the culprit to give them an earful when a figure squats down in front of me. I'm about to scold the individual to have some more care in a library when I realise it's only Gajeel! My smile fades when I see the expression on his face. His brows are set in that hard line he gets when he's fighting in a dual. His eyes have that seriousness in them that he gets when contemplating a battle strategy. When I first was getting to know Gajeel he would always just dive in to any situation. But with experience and ever growing maturity that 'punch-first-ask-questions-later' attitude has evolved into a calm and collected manner that allows Gajeel to think through the risks first. It's a look I've come to love and…

My thoughts are cut off when his hands come to my checks, squeezing them together slightly. He using his light grip to pull me up tender to my knees and presses his lips to mine.

When we had first kissed all those years ago Gajeel was a terrible kisser. He was all rushed and teeth but the passion I could feel all those years ago is still present today. With his lips still lightly pressed against mine I slowly reach up to that chaotic rugged hair of his to entangle my fingers and my eyes roll closed as Gajeel starts to slowly part our lips and tilts my face to the side. Devastatingly slowly he coaxes my lips to close and gently break the kiss before dreamily moving his head my other side and press ever so carefully back against my lips. Slowly I open my lips, following his own and I am rewarded with the delicious sensation of Gajeel's tongue gliding leisurely along the inside of my lower lip before retreating and disengaging our lips again. We're belly to belly now my eyes are still closed from the sensory overload but I can feel him move away slightly to trail his nose unhurriedly along my jaw to below my ear and down my neck as far as my collar will allow, before following back along the same path. For such slow movements from Gajeel, my breathing and heart rate has sped up significantly. He gently pecks my lips once, twice before lingering and encouraging my lips to once again part under his unhurried guidance. Again his patience and slowness are killing me when his slowly eases his wicked tongue to lightly touch my own and suddenly I can feel ever nerve ending in my body come alive. I can feel every synapse burning and am overwhelmed. Using my grip in his hair I seal our mouths together to take another taste of my Iron Dragon. It's deliberate and languid and as gentle as his grip on my face. This library could burn around me and I wouldn't care as long and Gajeel keeps kissing me. He eventually withdraws from our slow, sensual battle and uses his thumb to break the chain of saliva connecting our lips, the only evidence of our finished lip-lock.

He leans back to chuckle and gives me that grin that makes me want to smack him and rip his clothes off with my teeth. He's saying something to me along the lines of;

"Got yer back din' I, Shorty!" and looks very self satisfied.

But I don't care. He's wiping the remaining saliva form his lips but I want to finish what he's started. So with no thought as to where we actually are I jump him. Locking lips I set a much more satisfying and faster dance of our lips. He's mumbling my name against my lips and grabbing my shoulders as I move to straddle him.

"Shrimp, would yeh hang on a sec!"

I don't care. I pin his hand to the floor and cut off his complaints with my tongue his mouth. I don't want to stop. It's been so long since I've just let go and I've missed Gajeel so much. Our time with the Council requires us to spend much more time apart than we ever did at Fairy Tail. I crave our stolen moments, so I'm damn ready to collect on them now! Gajeel seems to have abandoned trying to resist as his hands easily slip from where I had tried to pin them, to take a firm grasp of my hips. Just as his starts to use his tongue in that curly/flicky thing he does, we're both doused in cold water.

Spluttering and Gajeel's with use of explicit curses, we both disentangle to notice an amused Pantherlily hovering above us.

"If you two have finished devouring each other, we have a meeting to get to?"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Hana-chan x**


End file.
